The Wolves of Earthland
by Castles and Dragons
Summary: Fur instead of skin, and paws instead of hands and feet. That's right. Everyone are wolves, and I mean EVERYONE. Let's see how this goes... mostly Nalu, because that's my favorite couple in Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wolves of Earthland**

**Chapter 1**

**Narrator**

The night was always lively in Magnolia Forest. The crickets played their annoying tune, and owls made their constant hoots. And deep in the dense forest was a pack of werewolves, called Fairy Tail. Now, Fairy Tail is no ordinary pack. The werewolves there are always rowdy and very strong. And if I were you, I wouldn't fuck with them. Just saying. (What great narrator, right.) Alright! Here the story begins...

**Natsu's POV (They are in wolf form.)**

"Damn patrol. I hate walking around our territory." I complain to my friend/enemy.

"Eh, it's not that bad, Ash- Brains." Gray says with a smirk.

"What'd you call me, Ice Fuck?" I say, baring my teeth.

"DO I HEAR FIGHTING." Erza yells from in front of us.

"No!" We say fearfully.

"Good." She says. All of the sudden, a unfamiliar smell comes to my nose.

"Hey Gray, do you smell that?" I ask him.

"So you're finally smelling yourself! Jeez, take a shower for once!" Gray snaps.

"No, not me. Do you smell vanilla and strawberries?" I ask while rolling my eyes.

"No. I think you are going crazy." He says with another smirk. I growl and ignore the smell for now.

"Alright, we finished patrolling. You guys can go to your dens fror a good nights rest." Erza says with a nod. We nod and transform into humans.

"Alright. Night Erza." Gray says before walking towards his den, which is painted in ice.

"Yeah, night Erza." I say before walking to my den, which is covered in paintings of fire and dragons. Once I reach my bed, I immediately flop on it. My eyes automatically close and I fade away to my dreams.

**In The Morning...**

As I open my eyes, I notice that I am not in my den, but in a girl's.

"What the..." I mumble. I sit up in the bed and look around. There, on the chair, was a sleeping female girl, maybe 18 or 19. And get this, she smells like vanilla and strawberries! All of the sudden, she starts to stir awake.

"Ah, your awake." She says with a fearfull expression.

"Where am I?" I growl.

"You are in my den, werewolf." She says with a small voice.

"Why. Am. I. Here." I say scarily. She shrinks back and whines.

"Because you smelt me." She says.

"Wait, you were the one I smelled?" I ask.

"Yes. You weren't supposed to, though. That's why your friends didn't smell anything." She says. I stare at her before standing up.

"My friend will look for me, you know." I say with a blank expression. She looks away and murmurs something I couldn't catch.

"Look around, friend. I have nothing to lose." She says with a frown.

"What do you mean? You have your pack, right?" I ask.

"No. I am a lone wolf." She says.

"Oh. Well, I suggest finding one." I say. "It's dangerous to be solo."

"I know." She says with a sad smile. She points at the entrance of the den. "Keep going straight. You'll find your pack."

I nod and start to walk before stopping. "You should come with me. They'll accept you."

She shakes her head and stands up. "Come. I'll walk you to the end of you territory."

"Thanks." I say with a grin. She blushes and looks away, mumbling.

**A Few Minutes Later...**

"Here we are." The girl says.

"Thanks for walking me." I say with a small smile. All of a sudden, three wolves charge out of the bushes.

"Natsu! Get out of the way! She took you!" Erza says with a snarl. The girl transforms into a wolf and starts to run away. "Hey! Get back here!" Erza screams.

"Erza! Stop!" I say as she runs after her.

"No. Natsu, she is Lucy, the golden wolf of the west. She is a lone wolf, and a dangerous one. She needs to go." Erza says with a dark glare.

"Natsu, let's go." Gray says. I nod sadly and transform.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lucy: Golden she-wolf with brown eyes**_

_**Natsu: Redish brown wolf with black eyes**_

_**Erza: Dark red she-wolf with gray eyes**_

_**Gray: White wolf with dark blue eyes**_

**The Wolves of Earthland**

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy's POV**

Tree branches tug and tangle in my golden fur as I run toward my den, the crimson wolf right on my heels. I jump over a broken tree trunk and break into a sprint, hoping to lose the wolf in the dense trees. As I run faster, I can hear the wolf slow down, trying to find where I was. I smile and keep running farther and farther, until I reach my dim-colored den. I transform back into a human, and quickly pack my pink backpack full of clothes and basic needs. Once I finish, I turn around to find a red haired woman standing at my den's entrance, staring me down as if I was her prey.

"Where do you think you're going?" She says coldly. I set down my filled backpack and cross my arms across my chest.

"Away from here, Erza." I say, looking at her gray eyes directly. Bad idea. She snarls and steps toward me, unsheathing her iron sword.

"No, I will not let you go this time." She exclaims.

"Why are you hunting me over something I didn't even do?" I ask with a sad expression. Erza's cold-filled eyes soften and she sheathes her sword.

"You know I have to. The Council won't let me go a second time. Please Lucy, let me do this, so I don't have to live the rest of my life in a dungeon." Erza pleads.

"So, you'd rather kill your friend so you won't live in a dungeon?" I scoff. She looks at me with saddened eyes, before pulling out her sword again.

"No, I'd rather kill my friend so my family doesn't die. The Council promised that if I killed you, Fairy Tail would continue to flourish." She says. That's when I snapped.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU'D KILL YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND, WHO HAS BEEN WITH YOU SINCE THE BEGINNING, FOR A PACK OF DESTRUCTIVE WOLVES!" I yell. She winces and drops her weapon. All of the sudden, a familiar pink haired male appears behind Erza and grabs her shoulder.

"Calm down, Luce. And Erza, the Council wouldn't kll us like that just because you refuse to kill an innocent woman." Natsu says calmly.

"But they-"

"No. Lucy, I would like you to join Fairy Tail, so you're not lonely out here." Natsu offers. I stare at him before laughing.

"Like they would accept me. The Council has already spread rumors about me, and there isn't a way to erase everyone's memories." I say sadly. 

"Then you'll have to earn their trust." Natsu says with a white grin.


End file.
